Mitrian Civil War
Background The Mitrian empire, long headed by the Michavelli family, is a military dictatorship that spans North and South America, the Caribbean islands, and Greenland. While the Michavelli family is generally kept small and close-knit as a way to provide a unified leadership, the current Michavellian empress and her consort had seven children, a number that is considered very high and potentially unmanageable. While the Mitrian empire provides its citizens with a variety of rights that are considered luxurious (a very high minimum wage, generous social security and benefits, free health care and free group housing, extensive education and free university, etc.) it is not a democracy, and the military forces impose a brutal hold over the empire. The constant need for a large standing military requires mandatory drafts and military training that produces the world's most skilled soldiers. While elite, such training is recognized as having an extremely high morality rate (second in the world behind the NUSSR). State surveillance is all-encompassing, and while censorship is not systematically practiced, the government is quick to identify and destroy offending material. Because of the large population, and since the vast majority of the population has at least some combat training, it is imperative to government control to make sure the citizens have a positive view of their government. As a result, it engages is rudimentary brainwashing and propaganda that opponents of the empire have found extremely problematic. While Michavellian children are raised to believe in their right to rule and in the necessity of the current government's practices, such training requires intensive teaching and repetition as well as being kept under close control until the potential heirs prove their loyalty. Even then, there's always the danger that a child will decide to go against the current administration, something their parents fear will lead to a loss of control and the empire's demise. Causes In the year 500, the Empress' two oldest children, the twins Alexandria and Julien, broke away from their family and proclaimed their resistance to their parent's government, calling it fascistic and oppressive. When the Empress and Emperor demanded that the two retract their statements, forsake their supporters, and re-pledge allegiance to the empire, the twins refused. Their parents failed to immediately terminate the twins, sparking allegations of favoritism, elitism, and special treatment for the royal family. Resentment of the Mitrian government boiled over, and protesters, emboldened by the support of the crown prince and princess, erupted into open rebellion. Due to the intensive, universal military training that the Mitrian population undergoes, the protests quickly escalated into armed combat when the Mitrian government refused to reform or step down. Following the Old City Riot, Julien and Alexandria were formally stripped of their inheritance and titles and declared enemies of the empire. In response, rebels announced the Free Mitrian Republic, which prompted a declaration of war on behalf of the Mitrian Empire. Notable Figures More complete information of major military figures can be found in their individual pages. '' '''Notable' Battles More complete records of each altercation can be found under the battle's individual pages. Resolution The war reached it climax during the battle of Pendragon, in which Republican forces, having advanced to Pendragon Central, attempted to burn the city and raze the imperial headquarters. However, at this point Julien Michavelli was dead, and Republican forces were unable to compete with firepower from the Moridrogan, which the Mitrian imperial forces had released in an act of desperation. That, combined with the involvement of the fighting members of the royal family, shattered Republican lines. After the forces were crushed, Republican leadership were publicly executed and the Moridrogan was used to administer mass amnesics, erasing memories of the Mitrian Civil War. Statues of Republic leadership were smashed, documents of their identities were destroyed, and all Republican fighters were effectively erased from both the public record and existence. Mitrian leadership then resumed life as normal.